Who Took Frodo's Green Coloured Paperclips?
by Esteladuial Greenleaf
Summary: Who took Frodo's green coloured paperclips?!?! Much chicken dancing and web footed friends insanity!!!! Please read this and review!!!!!! ^_^ HAPPY!!!!!!!!!


Hi!! This is a story that I had to write for school……..please read and review!!!!!!

One fine day, Frodo Baggins was walking throughout the whole of Bag End, infuriated.

"Where are my green paperclips? I _would_ buy more, but they're _my_ green paperclips. I've grown quite fond of them," he said. All of a sudden, HANK popped out of somewhere.

"Haha!! I have your cabbage socks!!" he said.

"Um, I think you're in the wrong story. Cabbage socks are in "The Adventures of Legolas Greenleaf," not this one," said Frodo. Hank shrugged. Music started to play (out of nowhere this time) and Hank proceeded in doing the chicken dance. Boromir, son of Denethor, popped out of nowhere (the last time we saw him, his body was drifting down a waterfall in a boat, so he came back from the dead!!) and slapped him across the head. Then, there was a pop and he disappeared. Hank rubbed his head and walked away to the Prancing Pony in Bree for a pint of ale.

"Weirdo," Frodo muttered under his breath. "Anyway, back to my paperclips…….Well, I think that there are only a few possible people who could have stole them…….Hmmmm……….who could they be? This is so very confusing." He decided to look for clues that could lead to the burglar of his precious green paperclips. 

"Let's see…..who here considers themselves a burglar? Bilbo!! Aha!! I should have known!! _Regarded as a burglar in the old days, when he went off with a company of thirteen dwarves to retrieve their treasure from the dragon Smaug, Bilbo Baggins was quite an unusual Hobbit……_" Frodo went in this fashion for a while, repeating Bilbo's life history and "suspicious" profile. At last, when he was done, Frodo went to Bilbo.

"Bilbo……have you seen anything green coloured lately? Anything, I don't know, make of thin wire?" said Frodo.

"Are you alright Frodo? I have not seen anything green, except **for maybe all of the grass and the trees everywhere in Bag End**!!! As for anything made of wire, no, no, sorry, my lad," he said.

"Uh huh……" said Frodo. He was writing everything down on a pad of paper. "OK, that's all." Frodo walked away.

"Hmmmmm……..that was very suspicious…….should keep a closer look on him for some more suspicious behaviour," he said to himself. He decided to interrogate Sam next. Everyone was a potential suspect in a mystery. He found Sam at his house, trimming the hedges and mowing the lawn as usual.

"Hullo Sam. Have you seen my green coloured paperclips anywhere? I seem to have, um, _misplaced_ them," said Frodo. He decided to be somewhat blunt with Sam, who was his trustful friend and companion. He could trust Sam. Right?

"Sorry, Mr. Frodo, I haven't seen any green paperclips. I'll keep an eye out for `em though," said Sam, wiping away beads of sweat from his brow.

"OK, thanks Sam," said Frodo. Frodo already had his next suspect in mind. **PIPPIN**!!!!! And wherever Pippin was, there was also **MERRY**!!!!! So Frodo went off to find Pippin and Merry. He found them once again, raiding Farmer Maggot's crops. They had three sackfuls of potatoes, and an assortment of carrots, tomatoes, and cabbages.

"Hello Frodo!! Do you want any potatoes?" said Merry.

"No thanks Pippin, I'm trying to find my green coloured paperclips. Have _you _seen them? How about _you_ Merry?" he said, while also giving them "the look."

"No, sorry Frodo, we've been too busy trying to look out for Farmer Maggot and his dogs to notice any green coloured paperclips. Green coloured vegetables, yes, but no paperclips. MUSHROOMS!!!!!!!!!!" said Pippin. The last statement was directed to the newfound discovery of the mushrooms that Farmer Maggot had just added to his crops this year. Frodo wrote down interesting facts he had concluded during his conversation with Merry and Pippin.

"Likes to steal…..Mainly food from Farmer Maggot however….." he moved on to his next suspect, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood!!

"Hi Legolas!!!" said Frodo.

"Hello Frodo!! What brings you out of the Shire?" said the Elf.

"Well, you see, Legolas I have recently lost my green coloured paperclips and I am trying to find them," said Frodo, "And I was just thinking, 'you know what? Legolas could have mistaken them for hair accessories, so let's ask him!!!'"

"Well, I'm flattered that you thought of me, but I really did not take them. I have my fair share of hair accessories. Well, I'll be going now. I must depart. Farewell!!" said Legolas. 

"Bye," said Frodo. He went back to his hobbit hole dejectedly. He sat down in a chair and thought, _I'm never going to find them at this rate_. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the breadbox. He picked up Sting and headed towards it, ready to strike in case something dangerous was in there. He opened up the breadbox slowly and cautiously. There were his paperclips!! They were happy and they all bounced and changed from their paperclip figures when they saw him.

"My dear paperclips!!! There you are!!!! I was looking everywhere for you!!!" he shouted joyously. He gathered them all and put them in a plastic baggy. He them hugged them. The paperclips stopped changing their shape and returned back to their regular paperclip state.

"So, no one stole them…..oops," said Frodo. He shrugged and the whole Fellowship appeared in his living room (even Boromir!!) with many a loud pops. The familiar music started to play and they did they chicken dance and sang "Be Kind to Your Web-Footed Friends" (even the paperclips!!) until Faramir, son of Denethor, brother of Boromir, came in and slapped them all around the head.

The End!!!

Um……k. Please review, cause I need reviews and I like reviews……..please? review?


End file.
